


Jake Shadows Pokégirl adventure

by jakewolf



Category: Gold Digger (comic), Gold Digger - Fandom, Pokegirls, Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakewolf/pseuds/jakewolf
Summary: Jake Shadows ends up in the pokegirls world where everything is changed including his DNA.





	Jake Shadows Pokégirl adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Legalities: First off I’m not the originator of Pokégirls that’s Metroanime. Second the only thing I own is original characters and plot, what plot there is in a Pokégirl story. That all said this story will depict violence, sex, lots of sex, and much more. If any of that bothers you don’t read that’s all I can say. Thanks for reading those that do and this is the one disclaimer you’ll get.

Chapter 1: From reading stories to living one. 

Jake Shadows sat in his room reading yet another story. Jake was an average twenty four year old male with grey eyes that changed colors, dirty blonde hair, scars on his right wrist, the back of his right hand, over his left eye, and on the right side of his chest. He was just under six feet tall, had tan skin, was of Caucasian descent, and had a tattoo of a wolf with the words “In Death Honor, In Life Adaptation” under it, across his shoulder blades. Jake was currently arguing with himself as he read yet another Pokégirl fanfiction. He muttered aloud “Gods above and below it’s amusing as hell to see all the tropes. However I gotta wonder what I’d do I ended up in the Pokégirl world and what abilities I’d end up with. I mean it seems like Interdimensional travel always grants people new abilities of some kind. I bet I’d have access to magic, darkness, and hopefully fire. With how often I burn myself immunity to fire would be great.” 

He sighed and said “Ah well it’ll never happen. I mean come on it’s just a story and even if it’s not, how would one end up in a dimensional portal?” Little did he know, there was a rift forming in the door to his room. Jake got up to take a piss, and grab a soda then opened his door. He stared at it and said “Nope.” He started to shut the door only for a force to pull him into the vortex. He swore as he felt his feet leaving the ground and shouted out “AH FUCK NO!!! I WAS JOKING ABOUT THE WHOLE Pokégirl WORLD THING!!!! I DON’T WANT TO LEAVE EARTH YET!!! I WANT TO GROW TO BE OLD!!!!” Sadly what he wanted was not taken into consideration as the vortex ripped him from the door and into it before shutting behind him. 

He sighed as he fell through the vortex feeling his DNA being reconfigured with each breath. His hair gained black highlights and his ears turned to those of a Lupina, while he grew a wolf tail. There were other situations that affected him as well. He gained the blood curses Taming disease, Rebel, Dominant, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionist, Voyeur, Furry, Fire play, Bondage, and Collaring. Meaning he’d have to have sex with a furry, be dominant regularly, play with fire, bind his partners, and collar them. He’d also get off by being watched and watching others having sex. He’d gained the genes for ether veins, Highlander, luckily without the side effect of sterility, Familiarity, Fire affinity, Fire born, Dragon affinity, Horse hung, and Empath. All this basically made him a cross between dragons, magic, and fire Pokégirl ancestry. His eyes also gained a lupine cast to them, his pupils more slit like. 

As he fell through the air his inner magic started to adjust to the world and prepare his body for the landing ahead. Eventually he landed in the pool of one Doctor Theodore Diggers, a mage. He came up spluttering and coughing then dragged himself out of the pool where a girl who couldn’t be any older than eighteen walked up and said “Hi there, are you from BE Dorado? You have Lupina traits.” 

He started to answer when someone said “GINA!!!! GET AWAY FROM HIM!” He blinked and looked around for the source of the second voice, having slightly heightened senses. He found the owner of the voice to be a young girl who only appeared to be fifteen and appeared to be suffering the first symptoms of threshold. He knew threshold could take up to a year or so, which meant the poor girl would keep changing if she didn’t just pass through it. He blinked and said “Sup, I’m Jake. Why are you telling the young woman before me to get back?”

The younger of the two girls glared and said “Because you’re obviously a creep, why else would you be in our swimming pool when we’re about to go swimming?” At this he finally noticed both girls were wearing bikinis. Gina, the older of the two and completely human had blonde hair that was down her back, and wore a black swim suit, while the other girl who Jake didn’t know the name of wore a cheetah print one piece that matched the slight cheetah print appearance of her hair’s tips. 

Jake muttered, “Ah she’s turning into a Cheetit,” However said aloud “I’m sorry about falling into your pool. I didn’t come here to see the two of you dressed in bikinis honestly I just fell out of the sky. I’m looking for someone who can help me out and tell me more about where I am.” Gina smiled and said “Dad can help you.” He blinked and asked “Dad?” She nodded and said “Our Dad, Doctor Theodore Diggers. He can help you out.” Jake slowly nodded and said “Works for me, mind taking me to him?” Gina shook her head and helped Jake to his feet his five foot eleven frame dwarfing her five foot four height. Her sister stayed back and Gina said “Don’t worry Brit he seems like a nice guy.” 

Jake smiled benignly and said “Yes milady I am quite nice. I’m not here to cause trouble. Honestly I’m confused as to why I no longer look fully human but I think that is just part and parcel of travelling dimensions.” Gina blinked and said “Jinkies, you really travelled dimensions?” Jake nodded and said “Yes. I’m from a world that doesn’t have Pokégirls except in stories. However it looks like I have some Pokégirl DNA infused into my own. Ah well.” Gina giggled and Jake said “Anyway please lead on Miss Diggers.” 

Gina nodded and led Jake through the house to her father’s study. She knocked on the door and an older gentleman’s voice answered “Yes, who is it?” Gina replied “It’s Gina Daddy. I have an interdimensional traveler who fell from the sky into the pool.” The voice sighed and said “Gina you know how many times I’ve told you not to make things up. Please come in and tell me what you really want.” Gina sighed and opened the door then led Jake inside. She said “Daddy this is Jake. He’s not from BE Dorado, before you ask, he’s the one I just told you about.” 

Jake waved and said “Hello Doctor Diggers. I’m Jake Shadows. Your daughters found me in your pool and I was wondering if you could help me out.” Doctor Diggers studied Jake carefully and asked “How can I help you young man?” Jake smiled slightly and said “I need someone to give me a place to stay while I adjust to this world, someone to help me train physically, and maybe a talk with someone about getting a Pokégirl partner. I should also be tested for blood curses and blood gifts.” Theodore Diggers nodded and said “Good Idea, because it looks like you have the blood gift or curse depending on who you ask, that gives one the body of a Pokégirl only in a male child. How long have you been like this?”

Jake shrugged and said “Since entering this world as far as I know. Honestly I’m worried that this isn’t the extent of my blood curses. I can always trick people by saying I hail from BE Dorado. Hell I need to meet a professor and see about getting a Pokégirl though.” Doctor Diggers nodded and said “Yes I believe we should go to Doctor Silverwood, a local researcher who lives down the road and can get you set up with a Pokégirl, I believe Jetta, Brittany’s childhood friend who turned sixteen this past month, already went through threshold into a Lupina.” Jake nodded and the two left the house heading down the road to Doctor SiverWood’s lab. Gina and Brittany followed the two silently trying to learn more about the young male who’d fallen into their pool. 

Jake stretched as they walked and asked “A little cool out, isn’t it?” Doctor Diggers looked at him raising an eyebrow and said “Cold? I think you’re hallucinating my young friend. It’s a pleasant day out in my opinion. I mean it’s in the mid-seventies.” Jake shrugged and stretched then scratched his ear which twitched slightly at the slightest sound. Doctor Diggers was surprised by the young man’s reactions since he was unused to humans having traits of Pokégirls and actually having the senses to go with them. Jake yawned baring his canines then walked into the lab behind the doctor, who had sent a mental message to Doctor Silverwood. Doctor Diggers called out “Lucas, are you around?” 

Lucas Silverwood, a Pokémon researcher of some renown walked out and said “Ah Theodore. Hello my friend. Is this the young man you sent the magic message about?” Theodore nodded and Silverwood nodded back then said “Come with me young man.” As Jake followed Doctor Silverwood, Brittany and Gina walked in and followed the two. Doctor Diggers didn’t notice them to busy looking around at the other researcher’s equipment. Jake yawned and said “So Doc how are we going to find out what’s going on?” 

Doctor Silverwood chuckled and said “Well young man, we’re going to take a sample of your blood and put it into one of my machines.” Jake nodded and said “Works for me. Name’s Jake Shadows.” The doctor replied “Lucas Silverwood.” Jake noticed the slight extra stress on the W and asked “Wood capitalized?” When the doctor nodded Jake smiled slightly and said “Cool.” He stretched and Silverwood glanced at him then asked “So, what do you think you’re suffering from besides the slight body representation of a Lupina?” Jake merely shrugged and he said “Alright then let’s find out.” 

He took a needle and stabbed it into Jake’s arm causing him to wince and say “A little warning would have been nice Doc.” Doctor Silverwood didn't say anything and instead drew the blood then put the vial from the back of the syringe into a machine designed to test for Pokégirl DNA. Jake watched the machine light up and muttered “Interesting.” The doctor merely nodded. After about ten minutes the machine stopped and a sheet of paper popped out. He studied it and said “My god you’re a mess.” 

Jake blinked and asked “How so?” The doctor stared at him as if he was an idiot and he said “No seriously how am I a mess?” Doctor Silverwood sighed and said “You want the blood curses or gifts first?” Jake shrugged and motioned for him to read off whichever he was comfortable with. He said “Fine curses it is. You’re cursed with not one but seven fetishes. They are Furry, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionist, Voyeur, Collaring, Fire Play, and Dominant. You’re also cursed with, Rebel, and Taming Disease. The fetishes are bad enough; the taming disease is the real kicker. You’ll never be good for more than being a tamer or breeder because it looks like you’ll have to tame weekly at least. To offset this you have quite a few blood gifts. You have Highlander, Fire Affinity, Dragon Affinity, Horse Hung, Fire born, Empath, and Familiarity. You also seem to have a set of ether veins.”  
Jake blinked and said “Wow that sounds like I came off better than I could have been but if I remember correctly Taming Disease is deadly. That said I should probably tame a girl so I don’t go into the tamer’s form of crazy.” Silverwood nodded and said “Quite right. JETTA!!!” A young Lupina walked into the room. She took one look at Jake and said “Oh come on Doc you’re not whoring me out, are you?” 

Jake blinked and said “I would be averse to taking the girl against her will Doctor.” Jetta smiled pleased that he took her feelings into consideration and looked him over. She saw that he was just under six feet tall, had grey eyes, furry Lupina ears like herself, a Lupina tail, and claws. She noticed he was wearing a t shirt and jeans. She coughed into her hand and asked “So Doctor is he a human a Pokéboy or what?” Jake smirked and said “I’m human with the Pokéboy gene, which is why I have the ears and tail. I’m Jake by the way, Jetta right?” She nodded and he said “Nice to meet you. How are you related to the doctor?” 

Jetta smirked and said “Silverwood’s my uncle. I was sent here by my father when I was a kid. I became friends with Brit and Gina, but after a while I ended up going through threshold and turning into a Lupina. When’d you develop the Pokéboy gene?” Jake replied “The moment I entered this world. I started off as a regular human back home fell through an interdimensional doorway and bam ended up in the Diggers’ pool. Didn’t really expect all the shit that came with trading worlds but hey you deal with things as you can.” The Lupina nodded and stretched showing off her sizable assets and Jake looked her over. She had red and white fur, gold eyes, auburn hair that fell to her plump posterior, an hourglass figure with a DD cup chest and a heart shaped bum. She was wearing a lab coat over jeans and a purple t shirt. 

Jake whistled softly in appreciation of her form and felt a tenting in his pants then said “I would not be averse to taming you if you’ll accept me as your partner and I really need to tame someone before I go crazy.” She raised an eyebrow and said “I thought only Pokégirls go feral without taming?” At this point the doctor spoke up and explained “He has tamer’s disease. Meaning he has to tame weekly. It’s the male version of Pokégirl’s going feral. If he doesn’t tame he’ll go on a sexual rampage. I can’t force you Jetta but I think you’d prefer to travel with him over staying here as my assistant and doing nothing for the rest of your days while being tamed by the occasional researcher, actually you haven’t been tamed yet, have you?” Jetta shook her head and he said “By god how are you not yet feral my dear?”

Jetta coughed and said “I just recently went through threshold uncle. I am good for another couple days but it is getting a little hard to think. So if you really think this is best I’ll gladly tame with Jake.” Jake grinned and the doctor said “That would be best Jetta. I believe I have a taming room you two can use. Though Jake you realize that every time you tame you’ll have to work on two or more of your fetishes at once, right?” Jake nodded and stretched then motioned for the doctor to lead on. He sighed and said “Follow me.” Slowly he walked to the lab’s taming room and opened the door. He pushed Jetta in who yipped in surprise then Jake followed at a sedate pace. Jetta glared at her uncle who smiled and said “Oh dear me my niece is mad. Jake, please make it so she forgets what angered her in the first place.” Jake nodded slowly and locked the door behind the doctor as he left. Jake kissed Jetta pulling her close and she moaned into his mouth tasting cinnamon. He smirked finding that she tasted like chocolate and he could get used to that. He nipped her lips growling softly and she growled back throatily then pulled his shirt off. He pushed her coat off her shoulders and onto the floor then kissed up her collarbone to her neck and chin. She moaned softly and stretched her arms above her head unconsciously laying her head back so he could lavish attention on her neck. He ran his hand up and down her back then when he hit a spot just above her tail she twitched and moaned pressing against him. 

He smirked and started scratching said spot causing her to moan loudly and start panting as he continued paying attention to her neck and collarbone. He pulled back, his bare chest catching the light and causing Jetta to squirm in pleasure at the thought of his seemingly rock hard abs. He kissed her gently and pulled off her shirt before attacking one of her nipples with teeth and tongue. She moaned holding his head close to her chest as he continued scratching the spot and sucking on one of her nipples then pressed a hand against her center feeing the moisture leak out though her pants onto his hand. He stopped his ministrations to quickly strip her to nothing then dove between her legs licking and sucking on her labia. Jetta moaned loudly and bucked into his face holding back howls. 

He growled and nipped her clit causing her to tangle her hands in his hair and force his head into her groin. He licked with fast strokes while occasionally sucking on her clit and nipping her labia. Jetta moaned and said “By the gods Jake you know how to keep a girl on the edge.” Jake didn’t comment choosing to instead start fingering her as he sucked on her clit and reached around to scratch her special spot that all Lupina have. She finally howled as she came from the stimulation and said “Oh wow, that, that was wow.” Jake pulled his head up breathing in deep lungfuls of air. He coughed a bit and said “That was the most delicious thing ever. You taste like chocolate.” Jetta blushed and covered herself with her arms. 

Jake raised an eyebrow and said “A little too late for that don’t you think Jetta?” Jetta blushed and nodded lowering her arms as Jake took in her body’s appearance then kissed up her ankle to her inner hip before going back down the other leg and kissing her lips. He’d licked all her juices off his face but it didn’t mean much. She could still taste herself and saw why he said she tasted like chocolate, though to her it was a bit bitter for chocolate like semisweet or dark. Jake stretched and asked “Mind if I collar you?” She shook her head wondering why he would collar her but not seeing a problem with it. He dug around in a box by the bed and pulled out a plain leather collar then placed it around her neck and clicked it closed. 

She shivered at the feeling and wondered why a small part of her was pleased that her new tamer would let her be collared. Jake smirked and said “Ready for the actual taming?” She nodded and said “Yes Master.” Jake shivered as that turned him on immensely his cock raging hard at this point. Jetta looked down and gasped. Jake followed her eyes and said “Yeah it wasn’t that big before, used to only be about seven inches long.” She slowly looked up at him and said “It doubled in size!” He nodded again and kissed her as he slowly thrust into her. She moaned, not noticing there was a lump at the base of his shaft and his shaft was sticking out of a furry sheath.  
Jake moaned softly at the feeling of her tight passage around his cock and said “Gods! So tight!” Jetta moaned more as he thrust in more and he muttered “Hopefully I didn’t develop something that made this from horse hung to dog hung.” He thrust forward slow and steady allowing Jetta to rest after every inch he forced into her passage then bit her neck growling dominantly like a feral animal. Jetta moaned loud and long then said “Harder!” He growled and pulled out half way then thrust forward hard. The fuzz around his sack twitched and the swelling at the base slid out. Jetta moaned and clawed his back as he reached below her to rub the spot that drove her wild wanting his partner to enjoy every second of this. She moaned loudly and said “Don’t stop master!!! I’m so close!” 

Jake grinned glad he could make her cum again then started to pull out all the way before slamming home in one thrust. She moaned loudly and bit down on his shoulder sinking her fangs in causing him to react positively as he howled out loud thrusting hard and fast. Jetta moaned into his shoulder and licked the bite wondering what came over her as Jake thrust harder and faster until finally he couldn’t take any more and tied with her releasing his load deep into her womb the tip of his cock actually penetrating her cervix. He howled long and loud then said “Gods that felt so much better than in the past. I wonder if anyone saw that.”  
Jetta looked over his shoulder and saw Brittany and Gina in the doorway staring mouths hanging open. She snorted and said “Lupina.”

He blinked and asked “What was that Jetta?” Jetta replied “Jetta, Jetta Lupina Jetta Lupina.” She swore in her mind when she realized she was suffering Taming Shock and sighed then pointed behind him. He turned and said “Oh hey girls. Did you enjoy the show?” Brittany blushed bright red and muttered “So big.” Gina meanwhile said “We were just coming to see what all the noise was about then we saw you take your monster and plow Jetta good. Was it good Jetta?” Jetta nodded with a dopy grin on her face. Jake coughed and said “Well I hate to say it but until my shaft goes down I’m stuck here.” 

Gina walked up asking “Why?” Jake pointed down at the bulb tying him and Jetta together then said “I have a knot. If it’s like a canine’s it’ll go down in a half hour. However by the feeling it’s already shrinking so say about five minutes and I should be able to pull out.” Gina nodded taking notes on a clipboard she produced from nowhere and Brittany stared at the two on the bed panting. Jake glanced at her and said “Oh hell no. Your father would kill me.” “No he wouldn’t he’d just tell you to wait till I’d gone through threshold,” replied Brittany. Jake snorted and said “If you threshold before I leave on my journey, after I get my tamer’s license then I’ll take you on as one of my girls. Gina if you want I’ll sponsor you as a tamer too if you come with.” 

Gina blinked and said “Doesn’t a sponsor ship just mean you let me use your girls?” Jake nodded and Gina said “I’ll think about it. Anyway I’m going to head home. The doctor said to tell you, you can sleep in the guest room or Jetta’s room, whichever you prefer, but he needed to see you sooner rather than later.” Jake nodded and waved at Gina as he pulled out of Jetta, none of his seed spilling out as it was all forced into her womb, and pulled on his clothes. 

Jetta stared at his tattoo as he pulled on his pants and ran a finger down it wondering where he’d get such a thing. Brittany meanwhile was resisting the urge to have her way with Jake before she’d gone through threshold, and that was if she went through threshold and turned into a Pokégirl. Jake yawned and pulled on his shirt before getting up and saying “Jetta why don’t you head to your room I’ll go talk to the doc and escort Miss Diggers off of the property.” Jetta nodded feeling a delta bond form that allowed her to feel Jake’s thoughts and emotions. He felt sated and relaxed which was good for her self-esteem. Jake walked along with Brittany to the main lab where Silverwood was studying a vial of Jake’s blood on a microscope. Jake coughed to get his attention. 

Doctor Silverwood turned to him and said “Ah Jake I see you’re done. Wonderful, I was going to ask you to escort the Diggers’ girls off the property but it seems like you already planned to do that. I guess all I can say is when you’ve done that come back to the main lab and we can talk about the tamer’s test then you can do whatever you like for the next two weeks while I prepare supplies for you and Jetta. I’ll be giving you a rank of being one of my research assistants and was hoping you would tell me about any girls you encounter.” Jake nodded and gave the doc a thumbs up then walked to the entrance of the property with Brittany.  
Brittany studied him and said “So, what do I smell like to you?” Jake blinked and asked “What brought this on?” She shrugged and he said “Well I guess you smell like the rain, strawberries, and cats.” Brittany blinked and asked “Cats?” Jake nodded and said “Yup, Cats. Large cats to be specific. I figure if you go through threshold it’ll be into one of the feline breeds.” Brittany smiled slightly at that and pecked Jake on the cheek then ran home. He watched her go, staring at her ass until she was out of sight, before turning back inside and walking up to the doctor. 

The doctor glanced at him and said “Is there something you need?” Jake shrugged and said “Just wanted to talk. What do you know about training how to fight?” The doctor blinked and Jake continued “Because if you know anything about fighting or anyone I can learn from, that would be great. I don’t expect my girls to defend me all the time. I used to know karate but have forgotten a lot of the katas. Hell I know a bit about street brawling but I think I need to train my body. I also need to meet someone who can teach me how to access my magic.” The doctor blinked again and said “You don’t ask for small things do you?” Jake shook his head and the doctor said “Alright well Theo’s wife can help you with the fighting and I can get you a book on magic.” 

Jake nodded and pulled out a pack of gum then popped a piece into his mouth and started chewing it. The doctor glanced at him and said “Nervous habit?” Jake shook his head and said “Stress relief. I smoked when I was younger, until it started to really fuck up my lungs, then gave it up for gum. It’s healthier and easier to dispose of without causing trouble.” The doctor nodded and said “Glad you gave up such a disgusting habit. The girl’s you’re with wouldn’t be happy to be kissing a smoker.” Jake nodded and spat his gum into a trashcan then said “How long will you be letting me stay?” The doctor shrugged and said “As long as you want, so long as you’re willing to work.” Jake nodded and stretched then said “I’ll start in the morning but my afternoons are mine to work on enhancing my mind and body and my nights are Jetta’s I can already feel her worrying about me.” The doctor nodded and they had an accord.


End file.
